Over and Over
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: A two-shot that wouldn’t leave my head at all, the first chapter is about Claire leaving in season one and her goodbye to Zach. The second chapter is about him turning up to help her after both dads were shot, but quickly falls into a second goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own heroes and I never will.**

**Summary: A two-shot that wouldn't leave me head at all, the first chapter is about Claire leaving in season one and her goodbye to Zach. The second chapter is about him turning up to help her after both dads were shot, but quickly falls into a second goodbye.**

A/n: As well as being a relatively new shipper for Claire/Zach i've also started to ship John/Cameron from Terminator the sarah connor chronicles. I think it's the fact that it never in once case and might not in another that i like them so much, it gives you more freedom to make it how you want

Staring at the remains of her once beautiful house Claire struggled to believe that it was gone, gone the instead Ted decided to blow it all up and so with it as her dad had pointed out so was her life here. She'd been caught healing in front of a whole lot of people, and there was no way she'd be able to keep it a secret in such a small town, people would either think she was some type of freak like she told herself she was or think they could heal themselves if they hacked her apart. Trying desperately to fight off the tears she knew were starting to form Claire let her head hang for a few seconds before a car horn dragged her from the thoughts filling her head.

"Claire we have to go now!" her dad shouted from the car window staring at his daughter, he knew she thought that he was being hard and didn't care she was losing everything she ever had, twice if you count Zach losing his memory and her having to fight for him to give her a chance to be his friend all over again. New tears started to form thinking about her best friend, after the Haitian wiped his memory of her he had every reason to ignore and her and make sure she wasn't his friend only remembering the horrible thing she and Jackie along with the rest of the school had done and said about or to him. But he never, she couldn't put her finger on why; for some reason that she was eternally grateful for Zach allowed her into his life once again, and for the second time they became friends.

Watching houses flash by a single sigh left her body wracked with sadness, yes they became friends once again but there was one thing that never went back to how it was. The small little touches they had shared or the looks they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't watching ceased, it had been things like that which made Claire disagree with the widely accepted thought he was gay. It was things like that which hurt almost as losing his friendship the first time. Deep down a part of her longed for more than friendship from Zach, she regretted not trying for more before Homecoming; it seemed that he would have been willing to do the same, why else would be climb a ladder outside her window and break her out so she could go? Why had he convinced the majority of the school to vote for her? He put it down to friendship, and his well know loner status stopped her from question him about it.

"Dad stop her car," she said passing the home of the male currently surrounding her thoughts, shooting her a confused looked from the rear view mirror Noah made no effort to slow down, looking around to see what was wrong with his sister Lyle saw where they were and put it together. "Stop the car, stop the car, stop the car." She shouted until her dad did just that, not waiting for it to come to a complete stand still; she opened the door and jumped out before running up to the front door.

"CLAIRE!" Noah shouted watching his daughter run, his first thought was that she was trying to escape and had been ready to give chase and drag her back to the car and leave that was until he saw where she was going. Straight to Zach's door. He knew were the boy lived, he had to it, was the only way he was able to give the Haitian his address; turning his head in the opposite direction knowing she wouldn't want him to see what was going to happen.

Banging on the door Claire tried to calm herself down, looking like she was going to start crying any second now wasn't the best way to deal with Zach even if it were true, not getting an answer the first time she banged on the door louder and more insistent; she couldn't leave without saying goodbye and honestly didn't know what she'd do if he weren't at home. Suddenly the door opened and Zach as standing there looking slightly confused as to why she was hitting his door like she wanted to break it down. Seeing him there staring down at her broke all of Claire's restraint and she throw herself at him, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks and onto his chest where she buried her face.

"Claire, what's going on?" taken off guard by the tiny girl sobbing on him, after a second or two of just standing there he slowly wrapped his own arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he rubbed up and down her back with one hand. He'd never seen her like this; even the time when he told her he hadn't spoken to her for years, that worried him slightly she was little miss miracle grow, _his_ little miss indestructible. This however reminded him that she was just a girl.

"Zach... I have to go." She said into his chest not trusting herself to keep the tears away if she looked into his eyes again, feeling his body tense up in confusion she waited for him to say something.

"Go? Claire you just got here," he replied not sure what she was talking about, it was then that he took his eyes away from the top of her head and looked out his front door at the car waiting for her. It was then he understood what she was talking about, she didn't mean she had to go home she meant she had to _go_. Suddenly finding it hard to swallow he no longer wanted to have her leave his arms and made no attempt to let go of her, he knew that he'd let her stay there until she wanted to leave.

"I am so sorry." She whispered pulling away from him slowly almost like she was trying to take in his touch, and smell wanting to imprint it on her brain forever, "for everything." She added seeing his confused look, she was sure that she hadn't cleared what she meant up even with that end statement but she knew what she was saying sorry for. She was sorry for not talking to him for ten years, she was sorry for treating him like he was something she just stepped in, she was sorry for having his memory wiped and she was sorry for not being able to see how he felt about her until after he lost said memory.

Pushing back on his arms which were now hanging loosely around her waist she stepped out of his embrace and turned around walking back to the car that would take her from this life and from him, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave if she turned around and looked at him again Claire kept her gaze forward and at her destination. Hearing heavier footsteps coming from behind her she forced herself to not turn around and see why Zach was following her. However that choice was taken away from her when he grabbed hold of her hand and spun her around, about to tell him that she _had_ to go, Claire's words were lost when he cupped her face and lowered his own to met her lips.

Stunned by the sudden movement, Claire made no effort to respond to the kiss and after a few seconds she felt Zach start to pull away no doubt thinking he had made the wrong move, it was only then did she know what was happening. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer taking her own step towards him as she did so, what had been intended as an innocent kiss turned into anything but as she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss as he pleased. Feeling safe and loved in the kiss Claire wanted to stay there forever, but with that feeling came the sensation of heartbreak and she pulled away from Zach lowering herself back onto her feet.

Brown eyes hit blue and it was hard to tell whose tears and rubbed onto the other's face as she tried to think of something to say to him. What could she say though? She had wanted to kiss him since Homecoming and now she had, or he'd kissed her, in all her small fantasies after that the two of them would start dating and be happy together; of course her dreams quickly turned dirtier when she went down that line of thought. But this was reality and she had to leave.

"Just," Zach said trying to fight off his own tears now, "a goodbye kiss." Cupping her cheek her wiped a tear rolling down her face away before stepping back knowing she had to leave and nothing he did or said could change that. "Go be a hero."

"Zach..." Claire started to reply but found there was nothing she could say to him right now, nothing that wouldn't make her leaving harder than it already was. She knew that and so did he, offering him a smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes Claire turned around and continued her journey to the car. Closing the door behind her she looked out the window at Zach just standing there looking like a lost puppy, it was then that the tears she had fought away after stepping out of his hug started once again, no one in the car said anything to her as her cries became louder watching him faded away into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This chapter is set after nathan was shot.

* * *

Sitting there in the cold sterile hallway Claire could do nothing but stare forwards in a zombie like manner, her dad had been shot. Or both of her dads had been, Peter had quickly found out where his niece was and brought her to the hospital were Nathan had been taken, when he found her she'd been a mess crying over Noah but there was nothing he could do about that; his brother had also been shot and he thought it would be best if his daughter saw him. That had been his plan but Claire hadn't moved since he put her in that seat over three hours ago, there had been no word on Nathan's condition and he could only come to the conclusion that was why she hadn't moved yet, turning to the look at the far end of the corridor he waited.

It had been three hours since he brought Claire here but five since he had made that phone call, as much as he wanted to he didn't know Claire. He saw his niece and had spent time with her but even with all that all he could see was this girl with an amazing gift, that wasn't how family was meant to be he knew that, and so his pacing began. Up, down look at Claire, look at clock repeat. That was all he did, after the first hour where he tried to get her to open up and talk to him only to be hit with that dead look Peter had given up and merely waited.

It seemed that his faith was being repaid as well; turning for what had to have been at least the tenth time to look at Claire his gaze was caught by someone walking down the hallway. Snapping his head up, he couldn't have been sure that this was even him at first, the person was just walking down the hall; that was until he saw Claire and Peter knew.

"Claire?" a voice rang out softly in the near deserted hallway, blinking slowly almost like she was coming out of a trance she turned to look at Peter thinking he had called her name but saw that her uncle was looking past her towards someone further down the hall. Turning to see who was there her breath caught in her throat, for the first time in over a year Zach was standing in front of her, looking down at her the same way he had the day she left. With everything that happened in the past few hours she thought that she had fallen asleep, that was the only reason she would be seeing Zach here. That was until the all too familiar smell hit her, the same smell she forced herself to remember all that time ago.

Launching herself from the chair Claire's arms wrapped around Zach's waist as she pushed him backwards into the wall holding onto him like he was the only thing able to keep her alive and sane. His reactions and instincts were quicker this time and Zach wrapped his own arms around her before bending so the top half of his body nearly covered hers completely protecting her from an enemy that wasn't there. Peter watched the display with a small amount of envy, he knew it was stupid but he felt that he should have been the one Claire went to after finding out about Nathan, he was after all family. But seeing her there sobbing into Zach he knew that he'd made the right decision to call him. The thought came to after finding out about Nathan and knowing he'd have to tell Claire, he remembered the one person she'd talked about during their little stint together. Zach.

Lowering himself to the fall Zach watched as Claire crawled into his leg continuing to cry onto him, he couldn't help but love her; after she left he wanted to hate her and had tried so hard to do so. She was the only person he had and she left him, but with his arms wrapped around her now and feeling her body shake with each sob that tore out of her he knew he couldn't hate her. They wouldn't stay there he knew that but for now, he'd let her. Raising his hand further up her back he started to run his fingers through her hair letting her know that he was still there.

"Maybe you should take her somewhere." Peter said standing above them; his heart broke for his niece seeing her like this, but maybe it was the best thing, Zach being there was allowing her to let everything out she had kept in from the knowledge both of her dads had been shot. "My house is three blocks away, number 5205." He added dropping the keys into Zach's hand before turning away and walking back down the hall way.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Zach whispered into Claire's head feeling her nod slightly, it was a struggle pulling himself back to his feet with her not wanting to let go of him in case he vanished or was shot as well. However with them standing Claire wrapped half of her body around his arm making sure she was touching him at all times, like a child that seeks comfort in its parents arms.

Closing the door behind them Zach turned around to see Claire staring at him intently, he doubted that she'd even taken a look at him in the hospital and waited allowing her the time to do whatever it was she needed to. For her part Claire was stunned, Zach's appearance had changed quite a lot, he'd cut his hair once again, not too short like it had been when she first got him to record her but enough so it looked tidier than ever before, the stubble he'd allowed to grow was shaven off leaving a clean looking face and his skin now shined with a healthy tan, the sun from Odessa having helped him there.

This time when she dived on him it was with a different reason, tears no longer filling her eyes. As soon as she made contact with him Claire started to drop kissed all over his face and neck, anywhere she could reach. For his part Zach was stunned which only allowed her to continue with gusto. This had not what he'd brought her here for, and he was more than aware that she was hurting right now he could take advantage of her and live with himself.

"Claire." He said pushing her off of him slightly, looking into her eyes he could see a mixture of things; pain, sadness and lust. It would be so easy for him to jus give in, but he couldn't and wouldn't either. "This isn't what you want you're hurting," ignoring him she came at him once again this time jumping on top of him forcing him backwards into a chair before dropping onto it. Anything he was going to say was cut short as she covered his mouth with her own, plunging her tongue down his throat. Caught off guard and remembering what it felt like to kiss her a year Zach lost himself in her kiss, that was until she started to grind down on his lap and moaned slightly into his mouth. "No," he said jumping up again and pacing around trying to calm himself down, "No. This isn't right," he added turning to look back at her sitting on the chair waiting for him to make a move, "I'm not going to take advantage of you just so you can forget everything. If that's what you want I'll leave." He said turning to walk towards the door.

"Zach," Claire called out softly, the pain in her voice felt like a hand gripping his heart, "I'm sorry." Turning around to look at her and hoping she didn't jump him again, before realising that was an odd thought; he could see the pain clear in her eyes as she stared back at him. "Stay with me tonight?" she asked and saw his sceptical look, "We'll just sleep. I promise." Steeling himself against anything she might try to do, he wasn't too sure he'd be able to stop himself next time if she started to kiss him like that Zach made his way over to where Claire sat, only for the girl in question to meet him half way and take his hand. "It's this way."

Seeing that she had led him to a bedroom Zach's mind nearly shut down, he was a seventeen year old male and Claire was extremely good looking, despite what had happened to her it was only natural for his body to come to the conclusion that she was going to try something again. Watching her pull her top and skirt off before climbing into the bed and looking back at him, he laughed bitterly before pulling his own shirt off, sitting on the edge of the bed he kicked his boots off next before stopping; he felt that it would be safer for both of them if he slept somewhere else, but feeling her eyes on his back he rolled his jeans down and flicked himself onto the bed.

Much to his surprise and mixture of relief and disappointment Claire didn't jump on top of him again, nor did she try to pull him on top of her, instead the dainty former cheerleader snuggled into his head resting her head on his chest and wrapping one arm around his waist. Placing his own arm around her and pulling her in close Zach kissed the top on her head lightly staring at her understanding she'd be drained after the shock of everything that happened as well as her crying. Watching her azure eyes droop down slightly before snapping open again to make sure he was there Zach gave Claire a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, that statement earned him a sleepy smile and kiss on the cheek before Claire allowed herself to succumb to sleep. Watching her for a few minutes with a bitter smile on his face Zach brushed some of the hair away from her face wishing that he could stay here with her and that they could have this, be together but they couldn't and they never would be able to. "I'm sorry," he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead, "for everything." The next kiss was on her nose before he paused looking down at her. "I love you." He said even quieter before kissing her mouth lighter than her nose of head, the sensation casued her to smile slightly but stay asleep, lifting her head up he quickly placed a pillow under it and wrapped the quilt around her before leaving the bed and re-dressing himself.

"I love you to." Came the impossibly quiet reply from the sleeping girl as Zach opened the bedroom door, heartbroken.


End file.
